Indonesia Is Secretly A Wizard
by AlmightyHero
Summary: England berniat menantang Indonesia untuk tanding ilmu sihir dengannya, sehingga ia menstalking Indonesia. Tapi, ternyata… Crack!fic. Mind to R&R?


**Summary: England berniat menantang Indonesia untuk tanding ilmu sihir dengannya, sehingga ia menstalking Indonesia. Tapi, ternyata… Crack!fic. Mind to R&R? **

**Warning: OC, OOC, ketidakjelasan pada alur cerita, dsb**

**INDONESIA IS SECRETLY A WIZARD**

England mendengus kesal. Lagi-lagi ia harus mendengar ejekan dari America. Tapi kali ini bukan ejekan mengenai masakannya yang rasanya seperti kaus kaki basah atau sebagainya, melainkan America mengejeknya dengan mengatakan bahwa ilmu sihir yang diterapkannya selama ini tak ada yang berhasil sama sekali. Dan juga, hari ini France mengatakan bahwa ilmu sihir England kalah jauh dengan ilmu sihir Indonesia, seorang negara yang katanya merupakan negara kepulauan terbesar di dunia, dan juga merupakan salah satu negara yang pernah dijajahnya. Martabatnya bisa hancur kalau Indonesia benar-benar mengalahkannya dalam soal sihir. Reputasinya sebagain Britannia Angel hancurlah sudah.

Masih frustasi dengan perkataan America dan France, England memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Indonesia di kediamannya dan menantangnya untuk tanding ilmu sihir dengannya, sekalian ia juga bisa Jalan-jalan menikmati tempat Indonesia yang katanya merupakan surga alam tropis. Meski America dan France yang tahu hal itu sudah memperingatkan England agar tidak datang ke sana, England tetap kekeuh menjalankan niatnya.

Sesampainya di tempat Indonesia, England langsung menjalankan misinya. Ia tak ragu segera menemui Indonesia yang pada saat itu sedang berada di kediamannya. Tetapi sebelumnya, England berencana untuk menguntit segala tindak-tanduk yang dilakukan Indonesia. Siapa tahu ia bisa menggali informasi mengenai ilmu sihir yang dimiliki Indonesia.

"Hn, dengan begini, aku bisa melindungi reputasiku sebagai seorang penyihir. Hahahaha," pikir England.

Ia pun mulai menstalking Indonesia dengan bantuan makhluk gaibnya. Mulai dari Indonesia bangun tidur, sarapan di warteg, buang hajat, tidur siang, dan lain sebagainya. Sayangnya, belum kelihatan tanda-tanda Indonesia akan menggunakan ilmu sihirnya. Tetapi England masih belum putus harapan, ia terus menstalking Indonesia, hingga suatu hari Indonesia kedatangan tamu, yaitu Ukraine.

"Selamat datang Ukraine. Ada apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Indonesia ramah pada Ukraine. Pria berkulit sawo matang itu mempersilahkan Ukraine untuk duduk di kursinya.

"Err, be-begini, Indonesia. Bisa tidak aku meminta bantuanmu?" Ukraine menatap Indonesia dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

'Hmm, kenapa bisa ada Ukraine di sini?' batin England, ia masih menstalking Indonesia. Dan kali ini ia mengintip Indonesia dan Ukraine lewat kaca jendela rumah Indonesia.

"Tentu saja. Apa itu?" Indonesia menatap balik Ukraine.

"Krisis keuangan di negaraku semakin memburuk," ujar Ukraine menceritakan permasalahannya, "Jadi aku meminta bantuanmu untuk membantuku mengatasi permasalahanku. Kudengar kau bisa menyihir seseorang hingga orang yang kau sihir itu cepat kaya… Kumohon, bantulah aku… kalau tidak, bosku akan…" Ukraine mulai menangis.

"Huwaaa! Baiklah! Baiklah, Ukraine! Aku akan membantumu! Kau tenang saja! Kalau begitu, kemarilah sebentar," Indonesia mengajak Ukraine ke sebuah ruangan tertutup. England yang melihat hal itu langsung berpikir, 'Yang benar saja, masa Indonesia hendak mengajak Ukraine untuk tidur dengannya?'

Sesaat kemudian, Ukraine dan Indonesia keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Wajah Ukraine terlihat senang, lalu ia berpamitan pada Indonesia. England yang dari tadi melihat hal itu jadi penasaran dengan apa yang telah Indonesia lakukan. Kemudian ia menyelinap ke dalam kamar rahasia tersebut setelah Indonesia telah lama meninggalkan ruangan tertutup itu.

Saat England memasuki ruangan tersebut, ia terkejut. Ia melihat banyak barang-barang aneh di ruangan tersebut; ada tengkorak manusia, kemenyan, asap yang mengepul, bunga yang terdiri dari 7 rupa, beberapa boneka yang berukuran segenggam tangan, jarum, golok, dan lain sebagainya. Bahkan, di dalamnya banyak sekali makhluk-makhluk aneh. Makhluk bertubuh kecil dan bentuknya seperti anak kecil berusia 5 tahun, makhluk berwarna hijau yang menempel di langit-langit, wanita berambut panjang dengan gaun terusan berwarna putih, makhluk berambut gondrong dan berkulit hitam dengan taring yang panjang, dan lain sebagainya. Belum 3 menit ia berada di sana, England langsung bergegas keluar ruangan itu sambil menjerit histeris.

Indonesia yang pada saat itu sedang membuat teh poci, mendengar suara jeritan England yang terdengar samar-samar. Tetapi ia hanya berkata, "Sepertinya lagi-lagi ada tuyul yang minta jatah makan…"

**~x~x~x~**

Setelah melihat pemandangan mengerikan di ruangan pribadi Indonesia, England masih belum menyerah untuk menstalking Indonesia. Sehingga, keesokan harinya ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk menguntit Indonesia.

Pada saat itu, Indonesia kembali kedatangan tamu, yakni Netherlands. England sebenarnya sudah tahu hubungan kedua orang ini. Ia tahu benar bahwa Indonesia sangat membenci Netherlands. Tetapi entah kenapa, Indonesia dan Netherlands mengingatkannya pada hubungannya dengan Anerica. Kembali ke saat ini, England masih memperhatikan Netherlands dan Indonesia dari jauh.

Sepertinya, Indonesia bertengkar hebat dengan ex-motherland-nya itu. Beberapa kali England mendengar umpatan dari mulut Indonesia disertai dengan hardikan sengit dari Netherlands. Pertengkaran mereka diakhiri dengan kepergian Netherlands. Setelah Netherlands pergi, Indonesia masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya sambil mencak-mencak. England menelan ludahnya, ia tak mau masuk ke sana lagi. Saat berpikiran seperti itu, sesosok makhluk yang mirip anak kecil keluar dari ruangan Indonesia. Dari sana, England bisa mendengar Indonesia berkata sesuatu pada makhluk itu.

"Cepat kau pergi dan culik kelinci Netherlands! Sebagai gantinya aku akan membawakanmu darah ayam!"

Makhluk tersebut langsung menghilang dalam sekejap.

England merinding melihat pemandangan tersebut. Apalagi, keesokan harinya, tersiar kabar di TV mengenai kelinci milik Netherlands yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang entah ke mana.

**~x~x~x~**

Sejak saat itu, England jadi tahu seperti apa kekuatan sihir Indonesia yang dimaksud oleh America dan France. Selama menstalking Indonesia, ia melihat banyak hal-hal aneh yang disebabkan oleh kekuatan sihir Indonesia. Seperti sihir mempercantik diri yang disebut sebagai pasang susuk, sihir yang bisa membuat awet muda, sihir yang bisa membuat orang yang kita taksir jadi cinta mati pada kita, sihir untuk mengusir hantu, dan lain sebagainya. Tetapi, yang paling menakutkan adalah sihir untuk menyakiti orang yang kita benci.

Pada saat itu, Malaysia datang ke tempat Indonesia untuk membicarakan soal kebudayaan Indonesia yang tiba-tiba saja dicuri oleh Malaysia.

"Hei, Malaysia, kau ngaku sajalah kau sudah merebut kebudayaanku! Sekarang kembalikan!" kata Indonesia kesal pada Malaysia.

"Memangnya apa yang telah saya curi dari awak?" kilah Malaysia.

"Jangan pura-pura! Kau itu telah mencuri tarian Dayak dariku! Sekarang kembalikan!" bentak Indonesia.

"Yee, enak saja, tari Dayak itu milik saya. Awak tau itulah!"

Dan pertengkaran pun selesai dengan kepergian Malaysia ke tempatnya. Sesaat setelah itu, Indonesia mengeluarkan sebuah boneka mirip dengan Malaysia yang sebagian tubuhnya diikat dengan sehelai rambut. Lalu mulutnya komat-kamit tak karuan. England mengamati dengan seksama. Setelah Indonesia selesai berkomat-kamit, Indonesia berbisik, "Awas saja kau, Malaysia… Lihat pembalasanku…"

Keesokan harinya, England melihat berita bahwa Malaysia tiba-tiba saja kena penyakit diare.

Pada akhirnya, ia tak jadi menantang Indonesia untuk bertarung ilmu sihir dengannya. America yang mengunjungi England setelah kepulangannya dari tempat Indonesia bertanya, "Bagaimana? Kau sudah menantangnya untuk bertanding ilmu sihir?"

"Tak jadi, aku sudah tak niat lagi," jawab England. Tapi dalam pikirannya, ia tak mungkin melawan Indonesia setelah mengetahui hal yang sesungguhnya tentang ilmu sihir Indonesia. Kalau sebutan untuk England adalah Britannia Angel, maka sebutan untuk Indonesia adalah Black Wizard atau malah dukun, ya?

**~x~x~x~**

**A/N: akhir yang gaje. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Padahal niatnya mau buat banyak humornya, tapi jadi aneh begini. Ya sudahlah, bagaimanapun juga, pendapat kalian bagaimana? Maaf apabila masih ada typo. Flame saya terima dengan senang hati~**


End file.
